Mine 6?
by Ally K
Summary: It’s been five days since Sam was taken, and both her and Jack are losing hope…


TITLE: Mine (6/?) AUTHOR: Ally K EMAIL: sunshine_slayer@hotmail.com ARCHIVE: website in progress, fanfiction.net, heliopolis CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J, SPOILERS: SEASON/SEQUEL: 6 RATING: PG CONTENT WARNINGS: Mention of rape, nothing basically. SUMMARY: It's been five days since Sam was taken, and both her and Jack are losing hope. DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me. AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Want the next part? Give me feedback! Mine 7/?  
  
#Jack#  
  
Blood on my hands; her blood on my hands. I am too late. She is dead, he stands above her, smug and he tells me "It's all your fault, you took too long. *You* could have saved her."  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream. I bolt upright. I feel the cotton fabric heavy on my skin. Thank God.what if she's really dead? What if that had been real? What if.she can't be dead? She will be if you don't do something. It's been five days now since she was taken. He could have buried her body in Alaska by now. He could have done anything to her and yet I've done nothing.  
  
I tried. I failed. We found nothing and now we *have* nothing. I've been doing zilch. I *can't* loose her. If Sam dies.... This will be even worse than when Charlie died, he died because of my gun. I still feel guilty but I finally understand now there was nothing I could have physically done to stop it. Sam's death would be no accident, if would be because I didn't get that quick enough and *I* left her alone.  
  
Just let the darkness envelope you, just let it all rest for the moment, just.red. Everything is red. She is bleeding. I try to help but it just won't stop. I take my shirt off and pressurise the wound. It does nothing, nothing. I'm useless. She's dying.  
  
"Sam!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That's it. I can't do this anymore, I can't cope with the guilt of knowing she's out there.unless she's dead already.. no she can't be. God, if I have one thing it *has* to be hope. Hope, that she lives. She has to; I can't even contemplate life without her, because I am *nothing* without her. She's my strength, my love and my life. She's everything.which is why I'm gonna find her. Whether I have to search every house this side of the Atlantic I will find her, because she's all I've got left.  
  
  
  
#Sam#  
  
The early morning sun sets over the idealistic fields, and in it's presence I can almost forget where I am. Almost forget what I *have* to push to the back of my mind, have to separate from me, merely for survival. Every time that Darren, God, giving him a name, makes it worse, it's like naming a monster. As that's what he is. He's taken away everything I am, not just by bringing me here, but also by using me for his own freewill. Rape. I still hate it, I still want to wash all the memories away but I can't. I'm still living the nightmare and I don't know whether it'll *ever* end.  
  
I've been here days, so many I'm starting to lose count. They all seem to merge into one, four or five but that's only a guess? It doesn't sound much but every minute is like a lifetime. It's a total cliché but God is it true. I guess deep down I'm still hopeful; that somehow they will find me but the possibility is getting slimmer. What if Darren is right, what if Jack doesn't love me? What if he realises that he can survive, or even better off. without me? He wouldn't. The tears slip down my face. Damn him. He doesn't even care, yet he's all I think about, that and the life I had before. Before this.  
  
The door slowly opens. No, please God, no. The tears, he can't see them, he'll know. He'll hurt me.  
  
"Samantha" I still hate the way he says it. It's almost possessive; I don't know why it sounds like that, even how he does it? His every move seems to terrify me.  
  
I simply look over at him. I hope he can't see that I've been crying. Damn you Jack. Jack.don't go there. Not now.  
  
"You *need* your strength, you've barely eaten since you've been here".  
  
I can't. I just can't. I guess it's my body way of rejecting the situation.  
  
"I've not been hungry".  
  
"Samantha" he moves closer. *Don't* come any closer. "You're making yourself ill, I want you to be well".  
  
Why does it matter whether I'm ill? What he *does* sickens me. How am I supposed to eat? If I can't get out of here, then why not? It'll just bring the inevitable forward.this can't be it. Not after everything. Stop it. He'll come. Won't he?  
  
"Eat," he shouts.  
  
He pushes the food to my mouth and I take it. I chew it; it tastes, disgusting. so horrible and sickening. I can't hold it in and it all comes back up. Everything is dizzy.  
  
"You're gonna have to eat sometime" he slams the door.  
  
The floor is spinning....  
  
~ "Jack". He's here. It's all over.  
  
"Sam, I'm so sorry. I should have come before" his hand cups my face. They feel so smooth. God how I missed his very touch, its like electricity or he's the flame that ignites the fire of my love for him.  
  
"You came, that's all that matter" I tell him, as that's all that really does. "I love you, Jack".  
  
He looks uncomfortable. "I don't love you".  
  
My heart shatters. I feel my body been thrown back. "I won't *ever* let you go, Samantha".  
  
It's Darren. His grip is so strong I can hardly breathe. Must breathe, I see black spots in my vision. "Jack" I mumble.  
  
He's just standing there, doing nothing. Why isn't he helping? He said he didn't love you anymore. No, he has too.  
  
"Jack!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Samantha?" light enters my eyes. Darren is in front of me. I'm alive. It was just a dream, but what if Jack really does feel that way?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You called out *his* name" he's angry. Oh God, this is it. Just don't rape me, not again. Kill me. End the torture. I plead into his eyes.  
  
"I was asleep".  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten about him" he spat.  
  
What am I meant to say to that?  
  
"You shouldn't cling to him, he's nothing, forget about him".  
  
"I can't" Oh God, why did I say that?  
  
"He's not the man you think he is".  
  
"I know him better than you". Ok, here's death, or torture.  
  
"Really?" he smiles. "Did you know he killed my mother?"  
  
"He wouldn't, he's not like that." Is he? He's killed before; he was even in special ops. That's different, that wasn't in cold blood. He didn't murder anyone, Darren's just making it up, isn't he? He has to be, but what if he's not....  
  
Tbc- am I evil or what? But u know the drill, no feedback, no part 7! 


End file.
